Chipoake
Stun Bleeding Bloodied |weaknesses = Fire Nature |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Chipoake is an Amphibian found in forests, jungles, swamps, and deserts. Its lip has spines on it, making it look like it has a moustache, and it uses them to gore threats. Physiology Chipoake greatly resembles a hybrid between the Emei moustache toad and Eryops, having the keratinized lip spines seen on the former and the latter's overall body structure, having a large head, a wide mouth filled with teeth, large, strong limbs, and a stiff torso. However, it also shares traits with ankylosaurs, having two pairs of spikes on its face, with one resting on the top of its head and the other resting on its cheeks, an armoured shell lined with small spikes, long spikes found on the sides of its body that rest above the limbs, and a long tail that has a mace-like structure at the end of it. Its body is primarily brown, and the spikes found all along it are dark brown. Its underbelly is honey-brown, and its eyes are blue. Ecology Chipoake feeds on anything smaller than itself, such as Aptonoth, Kelbi, Mosswine, Kestodon, Fish, Epioth, Hornetaur, Vespoid, Slagtoth, Velociprey, Bullfango, Wroggi, and Jagras, with its only predators being high-level monsters, like Nargacuga, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Tigrex, Astalos, Kamu and Nono Orugaron, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, and Baruragaru. It is a semi-aquatic species, being able to live both on land and underwater, and is mainly found in damp areas due to it needing lots of moisture to stay alive. Due to its stiff body and stout tail, it is a poor swimmer, nor can it float, so it spends most of its time on land, only venturing into water to feed, reproduce, or escape from a land-based threat, and moves around through short hops when submerged in deep water. Its eyes, ears, and nostrils sit high on its skull, allowing them to remain on the surface while the rest of the body is submerged, and its wide mouth and back-curved fangs enable it to trap slippery prey and force it farther back into its mouth. Its body is adorned with large spikes that protect it from predators, and its mace-like tail is designed to crush the shells of armoured prey. Its most notable feature is the large, keratinized spines that rest on its upper lip, which are designed to attract mates and combat rivals and predators alike, striking at their weak points after landing a stunning blow with their tails. Similar to a horned lizard, it has the ability to squirt blood from its eyeballs, which is done by restricting blood flow to its head, which increases blood pressure and ruptures blood vessels around the eyelids. This is designed to confuse predators and suppress their appetites, as this blood tastes very foul. Similar to frogs, its larvae are aquatic, with them starting out as tadpoles before going into metamorphosis, which causes legs and lungs to develop and induces the disappearance of their gills. Behavior Chipoake is aggressive, attempting to eat anything smaller than itself and attacking anyone who draws near. When threatened, it will stab at foes with its spikes, swing its mace-like tail at them, or squirt foul-tasting blood at them. Abilities Chipoake's hide is covered in spikes that protect it from attacks, and its brown colouration provides it with camouflage in muddy areas. The spines on its face and the spikes all along its body are sharp enough to induce Bleeding, and its mace-like tail can inflict Stun with a single blow. Its eyes can spray foul-tasting blood that wards off predators who aren't deterred by its spikes. It is slow, but makes up for it with its powerful attacks and strong defenses. Habitat Chipoake is found in forests, swamps, and jungles, but can occasionally be found in the Wildspire Waste. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,600 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,980 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,520 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,680 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 40 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Torso/Back: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Stomach: 65 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 30 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Tail: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Spikes: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Torso/Back = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Spikes = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jagras - Wins. * vs. Kulu-ya-Ku - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Caeserber - Wins. * vs. Yulongup - Wins. * vs. Yian Kut-Ku/Blue Yian Kut-Ku - Wins. * vs. Great Kestodon - Wins. * vs. Hypnocatrice - Wins. * vs. Congalala/Emerald Congalala - Wins. * vs. Royal Ludroth/Purple Ludroth - Wins. * vs. Gypceros/Purple Gypceros - Wins. * vs. Great Delex - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Draw. * vs. Iodrome - Draw. * vs. Great Wroggi - Draw. * vs. Narcori - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Nerscylla - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Barroth - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Jyuratodus - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Plesioth - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Gobul - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Shogun Ceanataur/Terra Shogun Ceanataur - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Anjanath/Diver Anjanath - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Yian Garuga - Loses. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Loses. * vs. Pedrunderen - Loses. * vs. Duramboros - Loses. * vs. Eusphyrelex - Loses. * vs. Otoltrios - Loses. * vs. Yulongreat - Loses. Attacks Bite Chipoake opens its mouth wide, then chomps at the hunter twice while moving towards them. This attack deals medium-high damage. It can use this attack both on the ground and underwater. Body Slam Chipoake rears up, then crushes the hunter with its weight. This attack deals medium-high damage. It can use this attack both on the ground and underwater. Body Check Chipoake leans to one side, then throws itself to the other side in an attempt to hit the hunter with its side spikes. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. It can use this attack both on the ground and underwater. Head Charge Chipoake charges at the hunter with its lip spikes pointed at them. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. It will only use this attack on the ground. Leaping Charge Chipoake jumps at the hunter three times, swinging its head upwards with each swing. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. It will only use this attack underwater. Tail Whip Chipoake swings its tail at the hunter twice in a row, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. It can use this attack both on the ground and underwater. Tail Smash Chipoake hoists its tail into the air, then violently smashes it onto the ground. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Stun. It will only use this attack on the ground. Tail Uppercut Chipoake rears back, then does an uppercut with its tail before landing back on the ground. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Stun. It will only use this attack underwater. Blood Spray Chipoake's eyes become red, and they start spraying blood at the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Blood. This is the Chipoake's only ranged attack. Weapons Long Sword Ankylopper --> Ankylopper+ --> Ankylopper G Sword and Shield Magnivore --> Magnivore+ --> Magnivore G Hammer Leptobasher --> Leptobasher+ --> Leptobasher G Hunting Horn Emaestro --> Emaestro+ --> Emaestro G Lance Taospear --> Taospear+ --> Taospear G Insect Glaive Temnoslasher --> Temnoslasher+ --> Temnoslasher G Heavy Bowgun Shatteryops --> Shatteryops+ --> Shatteryops G Bow Poakurve --> Poakurve+ --> Poakurve G Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 80-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature -20 * Aether +10 Skills: Knockout King, Hero's Safety, Negate Bleeding, Short Sprinter High-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature -20 * Aether +10 Skills: Knockout King, Hero's Safety, Negate Bleeding, Short Sprinter G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 * Nature -20 * Aether +10 Skills: Knockout King, Hero's Safety, Negate Bleeding, Short Sprinter Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature -15 * Aether +15 Skills: Knockout King, Hero's Safety, Negate Bleeding, Short Sprinter High-Rank Defense: 105-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature -15 * Aether +15 Skills: Knockout King, Hero's Safety, Negate Bleeding, Short Sprinter G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 * Nature -15 * Aether +15 Skills: Knockout King, Hero's Safety, Negate Bleeding, Short Sprinter Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The lip spines will become chipped. Back- The back's spikes will become chipped. Torso- The sides' spikes will become chipped. Legs x4- The legs will become scarred. Tail- The tail's spikes will become chipped (1st break), then the tail will be severed (2nd break). Trivia * Chipoake's name is a combination of chip, which references the chocolate chip-like look of its spikes, and croak. * Chipoake is based on Eryops, Emei moustache toads, and ankylosaurs. * When exhausted, many of Chipoake's physical attacks will take longer to execute. It can recover stamina by preying on the current area's Herbivores. * Severing Chipoake's tail will prevent it from inflicting Bleeding and Stun. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:3 Star Level Monster